Puberty's Chokehold
by dwindling flame
Summary: Becoming the 10th Vongola boss wasn't easy. It required enhanced senses and skill that Tsuna was learning at a slow pace. But when the boy can't sense a change in himself; that's when he has to worry. 8027 ; Two Shot
1. Chapter 1

**©dwindling flame**

Hi there. This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! fic. Sorry if some characters seem… OOC.

This is just a silly little idea a friend and I came up with.

Constructive Criticism would help me improve.

Flames will be used to light Gokudera's dynamites.

**Disclaimer: **I reserve no right to KHR. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

_--- Puberty's Chokehold---_

_

* * *

  
_

It was a wonder that he was inline to become the 10th boss of the Vongola family. One would think that having such a responsibility would make a person enhance their senses. Being the next person to be the leader of one of the most feared mafia families of the world, one's life would constantly be in danger. Even with their guardians, they would have to be able to protect themselves as well. They should be able to see danger from a mile away. They should be able to smell disaster's ugly head as it made its way towards them. They should be able to hear the pitter patter of little problems, or the extravagant boom of a life changing event. They should be able to feel the tension as it builds around them. They should be able to _taste_ the comings of a problem that would prove difficult to overcome. With all these enhanced senses, Tsuna knew that he had a long way to go before he could even consider himself the 10th Vongola boss… But when Tsuna can't even sense a change within himself, that's when he begins to question just how much he knows himself. It had been happening for a few months now. Ever since they returned back from the future, people began to tell him that he was different. He didn't feel different… He was still no-good Tsuna. Sure, he knew he could do a bit better at some things in school, he still never tried to show that he was worth something. He felt much more at home being who he was. But his so-called changes had nothing to do with how he acted at school. It had nothing to do with his continuing failure at sports or his near to failing grades. It all started with a simple comment from his mother…

"Have you gotten taller?"

Taller? He didn't think so. Maybe he did, he was a boy after all, they tend to grow. Even as he stood next to his mother, he couldn't seem to see a change in his height. When he examined himself in the mirror, he still saw the same short Tsuna. Maybe it was because of how skinny he was? He just looked a bit taller to her due to the lack of fat on his bones. Tall and lanky, that's what she was getting at. But even with his doubt, he still had some curiosity in his spirit. He would find himself standing a little bit closer to people than he normally would, mentally taking in his height compared to theirs. Since he had never really cared before, it wasn't that easy to compare. He would frown to himself in thought when he stood next to someone who was always taller than him, whether it is Yamamoto or Gokudera. Either way, they still seemed to tower over him (not literally), and he didn't seem any closer to catching up. Still, the curiosity in him took a hold of him. Once he had snuck into the nurse's office and used the measuring device on the wall. He measured at about 5 foot 4 inches. So maybe he had grown… Last time he was measured he was 5 foot 2 inches… Ok so… two inches, big deal. How would he have noticed two inches?! Mothers have a sixth sense for their kids so it was no surprise that she noticed… You can't blame him. Even with her "sixth sense", Tsuna still didn't see the need to talk about a 2 inch change in height, so she brought up something else…

"You're looking manly today"

Coming from his mother, Tsuna was mildly offended. Yeah, he wasn't the big, muscular, sweaty hairy man that his dad was, but he was still masculine! … Sort of. Due to this comment, Tsuna found himself staring in the mirror more often, taking in his image more than a normal man would (unless they were flirting with themselves… which was just creepy). He'd tilt his head slightly to the left, watching his reflection mirror his actions. His large, bright light brown irises stared into themselves, making him realize that he did have slightly feminine eyes. They were large, round and filled with unspoken curiosity and innocence that he managed to maintain even after all he had been put through. He'd bring his slender fingers up to his face, running them over his thin eyebrows, arching them underneath his fingers. His soft finger tips would trail down his puffy cheeks, making his pink lips part slightly as his finger made their way over the soft flesh. He licked his lips, which were smooth and not chapped like he'd seen on many lips. A small frown would cross those pink mounds of flesh as he realized that he did seem like more of a woman than a growing boy. His hands were so soft, not calloused like a real man's hand. Compared to a real man, his hands were no where near as big as they should be. The only thing that convinced him that he wasn't a girl was the fact that his had absolutely no feminine shape what-so-ever. His hips were small and boney but not wider than they should be. He had no boobs and he was quite certain that he had a penis between his legs. But the fact that he still had more female qualities than male still left him moping around his house more often. That didn't seem to stop his mother from her unnecessary comments.

"You're starting to sound like a man, Tsu-kun!"

Starting to sound like a man…? SO WHAT DID HE SOUND LIKE BEFORE!? The Young Sawada was beginning to think that his mom loved taking his self-esteem and throwing it into the microwave with a fork so that it explodes in a wide array of colors and sparks in front of his face! Sure, Tsuna didn't have the manly voice that his father had… But Reborn didn't either!

Alright. That… was a bad example… Reborn was only 1... (almost 2!)

Tsuna shook his head, realizing that he was trying to defend his masculine honor by comparing his voice to that of a psycho baby. As he engaged in idle chit chat with other people, the 10th Vongola boss began to take note of his voice compared to those of boys older than him. He didn't sound that much like a girl, but he couldn't say that he couldn't pass for one if he tried. He was content, however, with the quality of his voice. He still sounded like a male, right? So why should he worry if his voice didn't have that luxurious texture to it? Why should he care if it didn't seem to make a woman's heart melt at the fluidity of his voice? Hah! He could care less… really. He didn't care… Nope… Not at all… Even though he repeated it to himself day after day, Tsuna still tried to talk in a deeper voice, just for shits and giggles… He could be inquisitive if he wanted to! You can't judge him!

He couldn't figure out what was wrong with people, now a days. First it was his mom, now there were a few people in his school saying that he seemed different to them. Yeah, when he got back from the future, his view on life had changed completely, but he didn't think it affected his personality that much. Despite the gain of two inches, there was nothing different about Tsuna. He still ran from danger. He still failed at volley ball. He was still the one sweeping after every game. He was still the one with the lowest test scores. He was still the one who seemed indifferent towards anything that didn't benefit him. Maybe he was quieter? Well, he was always quiet (until Reborn came into his life and brought along all the weirdoes that he has in his life now). Maybe they were just thinking to hard. No one, other than his mafia family, knew that much about him, so it would be a normal thing for them to see random changes that probably don't (and never will) exist.

As Tsuna lay in his bed, his arms crossed behind his head, his mind just barely flitted over to the things that had been plaguing him for a few months now. The height, the voice change, the 'manly' looks… it wasn't as ridiculous as he tried to make it sound… Maybe he was changing… why? He didn't know but something was strange, and those people telling him things weren't going crazy…

Yeah… they definitely weren't going crazy.

Now that he really thought about it, after exiting his denial phase, he did notice some things about him that wasn't there before. It was one day that Tsuna went into the shower and found a tad bit more hair under his arm than there was before. Even though it wasn't completely noticeable, he could see and feel the little hairs poking out from under his skin. He had also begun to notice the faintest traces of hair on his chest, though it never did become completely visible. The brown hairs lay flat against his chest, being as undetectable as they were before they were there. He had seen the legs of many boys, and majority of them had extremely hairy legs. Tsuna? He was a different case. His legs remained sooth and hairless, something that he considered a feminine quality; something that he wouldn't mind changing. Nothing compared to his crotch though. The brown curls between his legs seemed to be a bit thicker, curlier, running slightly up his stomach towards his belly button, making a thin yet neat happy trail on his body. And the hairs on this pubic region weren't the only change that his lower half went through. Such, Tsuna never measured his penis but he was damn sure that it had gotten bigger (maybe he did have something to boast about). His pants, which had fit snuggly before, sometimes feel a bit tighter around that area, and he was sure that he wasn't hard (since he is the kind of guy who never used to get hard every waking moment. Now that you mention it… he could probably count the amount of times he's been hard on one hand).

So he had gotten a little hairier in places that people didn't see very often. However, his face remained as smooth and hairless as a baby's ass! No mustache, no beard, no side burns; nothing. Maybe that was a plus? Now he never had to shave his face or worry about razor bumps ruining his already mediocre looks. But still… he did want to feel like a real man, spreading shaving cream over his chin before slowing raking it away, leaving a rugged exterior… So he had to deal with the hairless face… and his new man smell…

It was on this faithful day in gym… He was forced to play soccer with the other boys, and, after being picked last, Tsuna noticed that he had begun to sweat within 5 minutes of playing (or running from the ball in fear of making a complete fool of himself as he attempted to kick the ball). Normally, it would take vigorous running and dodging to make him break a sweat… He used to enjoy that because he didn't have to take showers with the other men; now, he wasn't so lucky. There was also this fortunate time, after walking out of the shower, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His eyes were dull, tired from the long, strenuous game of stay away from the ball. He stared at his face and even he had to admit he had a lightly more… exotic look with his eyes drooping, not appearing as large and innocent as they usually do. He looked… dare he say it? … Sexy.

So yeah, he was changing. There were things that he were ok with, and then there were the ones that he could have lived without… Like his current little problem right now. His cock was as hard as an AP chemistry test. Why? He had no idea. There was no way that thinking about his changes would make him hard. It was a spontaneous occurrence that had happened just a few times before. The first time was just a few months ago when Kyoko-chan had stood up in front of him, talking to a group of friends. He had turned his head towards her and got a full view of her ass which she flaunted unintentionally in all its glory. His pants got unbearably tight when that happened, and he couldn't look her in the face for a while afterward. In an attempt to crush his little problem (not literally) he turned his view to Yamamoto, a fellow male human being. Unfortunately, he could only feel more heat rush to his engorged member, and the rest rushing to his puffy cheeks. That was _completely_ unexpected! Tsuna didn't know how to explain it back then, or how to get rid of it, but he figured it out about 45 seconds later when his teacher walked in and his cock seemed to recoil in on itself in depression when such an ugly, unattractive man strolled into Tsuna's line of vision. That was just the first time, and he had a small reason to become excited. Afterwards, he would find himself hard for no reason whatsoever. No sexual thoughts (not that he even had those), no images; nothing! Let's not even get started on the dampness of his sheets some nights when he woke up.

So now, Tsuna was worried. Sitting in his room with a hard member and a fearful face, he bit into his lips, glancing around his room nervously. Was he supposed to be worried or was it normal? He had a feeling that he was missing something very important… and he also had a feeling that Reborn would make his life a living hell if he found him this way. Pulling his legs closer to his body, he started thinking of what to do to get rid of it. His mind had strayed to Gokudera, wondering if thinking about his Storm guardian would help decrease the pressure in his lower regions. To his dissatisfaction, it didn't really make much of a difference. It only made him blush and feel guilty for thinking about that man in such a way. He didn't even have the courage to think of Ryohei, or even Hibari (he shuttered at the thought of thinking about him). Though Mukuro was highly attractive, he almost regretted thinking about him since he figured that man would probably torture him slowly before taking control of his feminine body. It wasn't until his thoughts crossed over Lambo and his hard on instantly fell. It was a good thing since Lambo was an annoying addition to his family. He loved the little idiot, but that didn't mean that he would be hard over a 5 year old. At least he knew who to think of in times like this. Of all this guardians, Lambo was the only one who he could use as an erection breaker, since Yamamoto only seemed to make it…. Worse…

Shit.

Tsuna began to feel the heat rush back to his groin. He groaned in annoyance, slamming his face into his pillows, a blush on his cheeks. Why did thinking about Yamamoto cause such a reaction in him? It was even greater than what Kyoko caused. Maybe that was the real problem here, his attraction to Yamamoto. He wasn't gay! An image of Yamamoto over him, trailing his tongue along Tsuna's collar bone flashed in his mind.

Not gay, huh? His cock seemed to disagree.

Tsuna let out a pathetic whine, biting his lips and willed his head to stop thinking. It was time to move on! Think of math! Think of your teacher! Think of Lambo! Think of anything besides Yamamoto's lips against your flesh!

Burying his head in his pillow, Tsuna's cheeks flushed as his erection seemed to come back with full force. His breathing began to come out in short rasps, as his fantasies began to increase. In his mind, Yamamoto's kisses trailed lower on his body, causing a shiver to run down his spine as each imaginary kiss was placed on his chest. Those soft lips were getting lower, a tongue dipping into his belly button, sending waves of pleasure to his waiting cock.

Tsuna moaned, his hand making its way down to his crotch. It hurt too much to ignore. Even though Tsuna had gotten just a few erections before, never did he have to relieve himself of the tension in his nether region. Breathing heavily, the Vongola slipped his shaking hand in to his pants, arching upwards so he could get a firm grip on his aching member. Another strangled moan left his lips only to be muffled by his pillow. Slowly, he stroked his hardened member, moving his hand from the base up to the head, letting his thumb run over the slit, getting precum on his hand.

His breath hitched in his throat, biting down on his lower lips. His thoughts were becoming fuzzy, his mind hazy, unable to focus on his fantasies. Even without imagining Yamamoto's lips wrapping themselves around his pulsating member, his member throbbed relentlessly. Tears formed in Tsuna's eyes as he began to pump himself faster, harder, trying anything to find release. Releasing a muffled whimper into his pillow which had become damp with his sweat and saliva, he tugged harder on his cock, loving the shock wave of pleasure that it sent throughout his body.

Pumping his manhood at a steady pace, Tsuna could feel the heat in his crotch building up until it was unbearable. His breaths shortened as he tried to force his body to release all his frustration. More sultry moans left his lips, getting entangled in the dame surface of his pillow. He could feel himself getting closer as a spark of pleasure shocked his body, making him cry out in ecstasy.

"Y-Yama…"

The rain guardian's name was lost on his lips as another image, a more powerful image, of Yamamoto's lithe body arched and thrust against his own. Tsuna could almost feel the powerful sensation as he writhed beneath Yamamoto, feeling the older boy pound his small body into his bed.

It was all he needed.

Tsuna willed himself to not scream as he dug his teeth into his already abused pillow. In the instant that the image flooded his mind, Tsuna felt his body convulse as he released all over his hand, the sheets and his stomach. The tears that were in his eyes slid down his flustered cheeks. The young Vongola grinded his teeth against his pillow, waiting to get down from his pleasurably high.

As his breathing returned to normal, Tsuna released the pillow, raising his head, ignoring the trail of saliva that connected him to his pillow. He sat up, looking down at his soiled sheets, feeling a wave of guilt crash over him. He just _masturbated_ to the thought of his rain guardian.

Getting up, he removed the soiled sheets from his bed, figuring that he would clean those later, not wanting to risk his mother washing them. He took shaky steps towards the bathroom, figuring that a cold bath could lower his temperature.

It wasn't long before Tsuna found himself sitting in the tub, shaking like a leaf with his arms wrapped around his legs which were drawn up to his chest. The water beat down on his back, soothing him to a certain degree. He could still feel the pressure of his soft hands stroking his member. He could hear his own moans ringing in his ears. His mind once again traveled to Yamamoto, picturing the smiling face of his friend.

He felt so dirty, so _sick_. But Tsuna soon realized that he didn't care. Thinking about Yamamoto made him experience more pleasure than he's ever felt in his life.

And he liked it.

* * *

---TBC---

* * *

So what do you think?

The second chapter will be out soon, but reviews filed with comments and advice will help me.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**©dwindling flames**

Well now I'm nervous!

I thank you all for reviewing!

I wasn't expecting so much. But hey, no complaints here.

I'm sorry for this taking a while because it was originally a one shot but then I changed my mind in order to incorporate more action~

But now I'm worried it won't be as good as the last chapter. Dx

But I will try my best, and I hope this turns out alright!

By the way, Yamamoto is a hard character to portray. Curse him!

Prepare for a long chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I reserve no right to KHR. This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

_--- Puberty's Chokehold---_

* * *

As Tsuna lay basking in his sorrows, he soon forgot all about his problems (including the fact that he had his very first orgasm last night to a fantasy of one of his best friends), continuing to feel sorry for himself for reasons that he didn't remember. It wasn't until Reborn's high pitched voice broke into his moment of angst. Tsuna whined as he was summoned to the kitchen, figuring that Reborn would leave him alone if he didn't move. If only Reborn were a normal person. If only he would have realized that Tsuna didn't feel like moving yet. He was still uncharacteristically angsty and he wasn't ready to break a once in a life time moment. But of course, Reborn wasn't normal and it wasn't 5 seconds after he had heard Reborn's voice that a loud explosion, followed by a crumbling floor and a screaming Tsuna (who fell through that floor) that Tsuna realized that Reborn would _never_ be normal.

The young Vongola boss landed on his face, his cheek planted unceremoniously against the ground, his ass propped nicely into the air, tears leaking out of his eyes in rivers. Before him, he could see the tiny, black clad feet of his home tutor.

"Dame Tsuna. Don't ignore me when I call you."

Tsuna whined, opening his mouth to protest against Reborn, something he never did, but was cut short when the barrel of a gun was placed into his mouth. There was a long moment of silence before a familiar laugh rung in his ears, making a shiver run down his spine. Reborn's eyebrow raised.

"You two never change." Yamamoto's light hearted laughter continued to attack Tsuna's ears. Said boy felt heat rush to his face and, despite the gun still being between his lips, he swallowed heavily, taking in a deep breath through his nose.

Reborn took the gun from Tsuna's mouth, placing it back on top of his hat once it transformed back into Leon. Tsuna sat up, rubbing his head, looking at Reborn with a small tear in his eye. The baby stared at Tsuna with his large black eyes, a smirk on his lips that made Tsuna's heart drop. Something bad was going to happen… That smirk always meant that Reborn was up to something more devious that normal.

"I called Yamamoto here to help you with homework."

Tsuna blinked. Why would he call Yamamoto? The boy's grades are (were) as bad as his! "But what about Gokude-?"

"He's sick."

Tsuna stared. "Sick?"

"Bianchi decided to visit him today." Yamamoto piped up from behind Tsuna who hadn't notice him get so close. Tsuna could smell whatever cologne Yamamoto was wearing as it blended with a uniquely pleasant smell that was Yamamoto.

Tsuna let out a shaky breath. "Oh…"

Reborn continued. "Since your finals are coming up, you have to study hard. Not to mention that our little trip to the future has caused you all to miss valuable information. Since Gokudera is unable to tutor you, you and Yamamoto will have to get busy. I'm not worried about him. At least he isn't 'No Good'."

Tsuna ignored Reborn's insult, too busy thinking about the fact that he was about to be sent to his room (that still had a hole in the floor…?) alone with Yamamoto.

Alone…

Yamamoto pat him on the back, "Well, aren't you coming?" His flashed his trade mark smile at Tsuna, completely oblivious to the look of pure horror on his face.

Tsuna didn't want to stand up. He _couldn't_. If he did, they were sure to notice the growing bulge in his pants. He looked up to Yamamoto who had turned his back on Tsuna in order to pick up his things. _This is my only shot, _Tsuna thought and without hesitating he stood up, oblivious to the fact that Reborn knew of his little problem. He missed the smirk on the baby's lips as he dashed up the stairs, knowing that Yamamoto would be right behind him.

Walking into his room, he paid no attention to the fact that his floor was fixed (how he had no idea). He learned to not question Reborn's ability. He sat on his bed, placing a pillow across his lap as Yamamoto walked into his room, closing the door behind him. He plopped down on the floor across from Tsuna, placing his bag and his books on the table in front of him. With a light hearted "Ahh!" he stretched and placed his elbow on the table, resting his head in his palm. "What subject should we start with?" The large, carefree grin on Yamamoto's face sent heat rushing to his cheeks as well as his crotch.

"A-ah… uhm… Well…" Tsuna was at a loss for words.

Yamamoto quirked his brow, looking at Tsuna curiously before moving on, his million dollar grin never leaving his face. "How about math then? Do the hard stuff -." Tsuna mentally shuddered, twisting Yamamoto's words into something with a completely different meaning. "- then move on to the simple things later."

Tsuna swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly feeling very dry. Was it possible to sweat out all of your body's fluids including saliva? "A-ah…"

Yamamoto nodded and reached into his large bag, shifting through the books in there before pulling out his large math text book. He let the book fall on Tsuna's desk with a _thud_, pulling out a paper with all the assignments written on them along with a pencil and a few more sheets of paper. He looked up to Tsuna who sat far away from him on the bed as if he were a plague. He stared.

Tsuna only stared back, large brown eyes staring at him.

"Tsuna? Tsuna!"

"N-nani?"

"Are you coming?"

Tsuna's face exploded, heat radiating off of its surface. "A-am I w-w-wh-what?!"

Yamamoto blinked. "Are you coming over here? I don't know how you'd do the math from there…"

"O-oh."

Tsuna felt idiotic. The heat in his face slowly began to die down as he slid off the bed and towards the desk. How could he even think that Yamamoto would insinuate that he was _coming_? Sure… he wouldn't mind doing that right now but there was no way that he would be able to with the baseball fanatic sitting so close to him. Said baseball fanatic, completely unaware of the hard on in his friend's pants, scooted closer, placing the book between them so they could share it. Tsuna had no idea what he did to deserve this, but as he sat basking in that pleasant smell of Yamamoto, he knew that the God's weren't happy with him.

"Hey Tsuna, are you alright?" Soon, warm hands pressed against his forehead, snapping him out of his daze. Large honey colored eyes refocused on Yamamoto's dark, concerned eyes which were too close to him for comfort. "You're pretty hot -." Oh how he wished Yamamoto meant that in another way. "Are you sick?"

With his finger slowly falling from Tsuna's forehead, the 10th boss could feel calloused finger tips trail along his cheek accidentally as Yamamoto's large hand came to rest upon his shoulder. As he stared into those concerned orbs, Tsuna soon forgot that this was reality and began to lean in, his face getting hotter as it was brought closer to Yamamoto's. The other boy reacted, moving his head back as he watched Tsuna come forward. "T-Tsuna…?"

The Vongola heard nothing as he placed all his weight on his hand that he used to prop himself up as he closed the gap between his lips and Yamamoto's. Honey eyes slid shut as black eyes widened. The kiss was short but sweet, soft and inquisitive. It barely lasted 10 seconds before Tsuna realized that his fantasy wasn't playing out the way it did last night. Yamamoto wasn't kissing back.

Opening his eyes, Tsuna realized that it wasn't a fantasy. He just kissed Yamamoto.

"…HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Tsuna's girly scream echoed through out the house as he tossed himself away from Yamamoto. Unable to look in to that shocked face in the silence that was sure to follow, Tsuna began to rant, pitching his apologies at Yamamoto before the boy had a chance to swing. Tsuna got on his knees, bowing repeatedly in front of the dazed baseball player, loads of "I'm so sorry!" stringing together in an incomprehensible banter.

Yamamoto snapped out of his shock and grabbed Tsuna's shoulders before the boy beat his head through the floor. "Tsuna! Tsuna! Calm down! It's ok!"

Tsuna's bows came to a halt though his hands remained on the floor, his body shaking with unshed tears. He messed up big time.

Yamamoto stared at Tsuna for a moment and sighed, releasing the boy's shoulders and watched the younger male slump. Yamamoto leaned back against the bed, watching as Tsuna hesitantly sat next to him, with a lot of space in between their bdies. A silence lapsed between them. After a moment, Yamamoto broke the silence.

"That was my first kiss…" In an almost immediate reaction, Tsuna began to apologize relentlessly, oddly reminding Yamamoto of Gokudera whenever the bomber felt that he had upset Tsuna. The rain guardian chuckled and once again stopped Tsuna from beating his head. "I didn't say that it was bad."

Tsuna calmed, pressing his back against the bed, looking at his knees which he drew up to his chest. "I'm sorry…" He muttered softly.

Yamamoto looked at him for a moment before smiling. "Hey! I just told you that I liked your kiss and you're so sullen!" His attempt to lighten the mood seemed to be somewhat effective since Tsuna had glanced up at him curiously. "But don't let anyone else know that. I wouldn't want you being attacked for being a good kisser." Tsuna smiled, feeling a bit better now that he was convinced that Yamamoto wasn't upset with him. Yamamoto smiled, looking at the boy that currently sat so far to his left. Using his left arm to prop himself up, he reached over to Tsuna with his right hand, curling his fingers save for this pinky, which he let point towards Tsuna. "Promise?"

Tsuna blinked. "Ano…"

Yamamoto grinned. "Promise you won't tell?"

Tsuna almost wondered if he should feel happy that Yamamoto was also still his friend, or hurt that the boy wanted no one to know of what happened in here. Unable to complain, he reached over to Yamamoto with his right hand, extending his pink and hooking it with Yamamoto's. "Promise."

Yamamoto's grin shifted into a smirk. "Good."

Before Tsuna could question what he meant, he found himself being pulled towards Yamamoto. He could only get a glimpse the Rain guardian's face before said male pressed his wet lips to Tsuna's, initiating their second kiss in less than 5 minutes. The tables had turned. Honey eyes found themselves widening in shock as dark pools slid shut. Tsuna used his left hand to keep himself balanced, his mind completely shutting down when the lips had covered his own.

Yamamoto's lips held his, silently asking for entrance as his tongue trailed slowly along Tsuna's bottom lip. Hesitantly, Tsuna allowed Yamamoto access. He could only shiver as the other male's slick muscle slid into his mouth, gently exploring the wet cavern that it was granted admittance to. Tsuna's eyes closed when a small moan left his lips, getting swallowed by the other's mouth.

For a guy who has never kissed before, he was doing a damn good job. At least to Tsuna he was.

The kiss was passionate, curious, gentle, and arousing, causing Tsuna to kiss back. As the brunette awkwardly returned the kiss, he felt Yamamoto shift closer to him, cupping his cheeks with both hands. Tsuna felt his head get tilted back. He felt Yamamoto deepen the kiss, making him feel more excited than ever. Their kiss lasted as long as it could with them stealing small breaths whenever their lips weren't glued together. It wasn't until their lungs couldn't take the small puffs that were supposed to sustain them for so long that they pulled apart.

Tsuna's breath came out in short, uneven breaths, his face flustered a unique shade of pink. He stared into Yamamoto's eyes, thoroughly confused. He tried to read the other teen but he couldn't find the answers in that flushed face. Yamamoto answered his unspoken question.

"Now I have you all to myself."

Tsuna blushed, opening his mouth to question the other male but he was cut off when those same, soft lips attacked his again, just a bit more forcefully than he had just before. Tsuna moaned as the hungry lips ravished his own, forcing him into submission. All his questions were thrown out the window as Yamamoto crawled on top of him, straddling his hips without breaking their tongue war. Both boys groaned as their erections (Yamamoto seemed awfully big!) rubbed together, the friction sending bursts of pleasure through their bodies.

Tsuna was in a daze. His mind was hazy, stoned from the things that Yamamoto was doing to him. He still couldn't believe that just last night he was wishing to have the other here, doing these very same things to him. Never did he think that it would come true!

His attention was drawn back to Yamamoto when the other ran a hand up his shirt, brushing over his sensitive nipples. Yamamoto pulled his lips away from Tsuna's, staring hungrily into the other's face. Tsuna's mouth hung open as he panted. His cheeks were red, his lips scarlet and swollen. It was amazing to look at the already feminine boy fall from whatever masculine grace he had. Yamamoto chuckled, drawing a slight "What's so funny?" from Tsuna.

Leaning down to capture Tsuna's lips for a short yet powerful kiss, the Rain guardian smiled at him. "You're too cute, you know that?"

Tsuna blushed (Could he get any redder?).

With his smile intact, Yamamoto latched on to the young Sawada's neck, suckling gently on the soft flesh that resides there. Shivers ran up Yamamoto's spine as Tsuna's mind numbing moans rang in his ears, exciting him, reassuring him. With all the mewls and groans of approval, Yamamoto continuously pleasured the soft spots of the 10th's neck, buttering him up and assuring complete submission before he began to experiment with the contours of his body.

Trailing his tongue up Tsuna's neck, Yamamoto flicked his tongue against the shell of the other's ear, taking the lobe in to his mouth, sucking gently on the mound of flesh. Shifting their positions ever so slightly, he placed Tsuna on his lap with the smaller boy's legs on either side of him. The Rain guardian ran his hands along Tsuna's thighs, mesmerized and curious as to what his flesh feels like. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before he stripped the boy of his pants, Yamamoto slowly but firmly grinded his hips against Tsuna.

The yelp of shock and pleasure that came from the Vongola's urged Yamamoto to continue his actions. Yamamoto continued to grind against the smaller male as he took Tsuna's hands into his own, bringing them above his head. Yamamoto took both of Tsuna's small wrists into his hands and pressed them on top of the bed. Using his free hand, he trailed his fingers down Tsuna's forearm, his elbows, his shoulders, his sides, and finally to his hip where he let his hand rest. Keeping Tsuna's hands immobilized, he kissed along Tsuna's jaw, keeping his grinds slow and forceful.

Arching into Yamamoto's touch, Tsuna felt tears form in his eyes. He was on fire. He was burning. Yamamoto's touch was like ice, battling against a flame that wouldn't burn out. His body was the battle ground and it was beginning to hurt. But it hurt so _good._

Tsuna panted, his arms jerking against Yamamoto's hold, his hips trusting up to meet Yamamoto's. God this was torture. A whimper escaped his lips as Yamamoto's tongue licked along his neck. He was so hard he thought that his penis would break every time it was rubbed against the fabric of his pants and the erection of the boy above him. Yamamoto's thrusts slowed, almost stopped. Tsuna felt a whine form in his throat which was quickly silence when Yamamoto's hand slid into his pants.

"A-ah!"

Yamamoto's calloused hands were stroking gently at his erection, but Tsuna knew that he could do so much more if it wasn't for his stupid _pants_! He rolled his hips, looking into Yamamoto's eyes, seeing a wide array of emotions. Lust, amusement, admiration, curiosity, and other unnamable, almost unspeakable emotions that Tsuna just wasn't ready to consider all circulated in the swordsman's eyes. As Tsuna made eye contact with the other, he opened his mouth to suggest that Yamamoto remove the damnable pants, but the look that Yamamoto gave him proved that the boy had other things in mind.

Yamamoto's hands rubbed at Tsuna's erection slowly, his hands only capable of doing so much in that small amount of space. His hands slid out of his pants and cupped his crotch, rubbing the erection through his jeans. Tsuna moaned wantonly, hating the fact that Yamamoto just decreased the amount of pleasure that he was giving him. It was like he enjoyed torturing him this way!

It wasn't until Tsuna heard Yamamoto's chuckle that he realized that his guess what correct. Tsuna looked at Yamamoto through half lidded eyes, staring at the smirk on his lips. T-that bastard!

This is madness!

"Y-Yama-omf"

Tsuna's whine was cut off by Yamamoto's hot lips once again. Another tongue war ensued and Tsuna was losing, big time. Calmed by Yamamoto's expert tongue, Tsuna once again submitted to the will of Yamamoto, figuring that it would be better to just let the boy have his way with him since they were both enjoying it anyway. Yamamoto broke the kiss and Tsuna found his head following Yamamato's in an attempt to keep their lips glued together. When he could go no further, he had to admit defeat and let his head fall back on the bed. His arms were beginning to protest being held up on the bed for so long, and he could feel a trail of saliva running down his chin.

Yamamoto licked away the offending liquid, letting go of Tsuna's arms so he could yank the other's shirt up over his head. He watched Tsuna's body shiver, whether it be from anticipation or the rush of cool air, he didn't know. All he knew is that he really enjoyed the sight of Tsuna's perked, pink nipples inviting him to take a taste of their goodness. And that he did.

Yamamoto latched his lips on to one of the pink buds of flesh, drawing out a pleasurable mewl from his partner (lover…?). He bit down on it, making Tsuna hiss before licking at his flesh, sucking and nibbling to his heart's content. When he was satisfied, he moved on to the other nipple, getting a double serving while his hands roamed the toned muscles beneath Tsuna's skin. Tsuna had grown so much… He had started from flesh and bone to flesh, bone, and tantalizing muscles; lean and firm, that didn't change the way he looked externally at all. If he wasn't caressing those muscles now, he wouldn't have been so certain that they existed.

He looked at the dazed look in Tsuna's eyes, taking in the sight of his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. His chest rose erratically with each short, choppy breath. The swordsman could see the workings of Tsuna's body when it recoiled against his touch. He smirked and began to plant a trail of wet kisses along Tsuna's chest, down to his stomach, dipping his tongue into the boy's navel. Tsuna's breath had begun to pick up speed, seeing just how close Yamamoto's head was getting to his crotch…

Yamamoto's heated hands trailed along Tsuna's flesh, reaching his pants. He heard Tsuna's breath hitch, finding much enjoyment from knowing he caused so much anticipation within the Vongola. As he slowly unbuttoned the boy's jeans, he saw the expectation flaring in Tsuna's eyes. Those lustful orbs brought out the monster in Yamamoto and it wasn't long before Tsuna's pants and silky black boxers with the red 27 printed on them were sent flying across the room. He smirked at the hiss that escaped Tsuna's lips, staring down at his (quite large) prize before him.

He was going to have so much fun it was ridiculous.

Without a word, Yamamoto took the head of Tsuna's penis in to his mouth, taking in as much of the boy's length as he could for his first try. He couldn't say that the sensation was pleasant, at first at least. The feel of Tsuna's hardened member prodding the back of his throat almost caused the Rain guardian to choke, but he fought of the urge and focused on Tsuna's reactions; something that was a huge plus to this new experience.

Tsuna's mouth opened in an 'O' of ecstasy when that warm, wet mouth closed around the top portion of his member. As it began to disappear into Yamamoto's mouth, he saw that only about half of his length was taken in before the other boy seemed to hesitate. Resisting all urges to thrust into his mouth, Tsuna panted, his hands, which remained on top of the bed despite their freedom, clutched on to the sheets (new ones, too), holding on to them as if they represented the last shred of sanity he had left.

Slowly but surely, Yamamoto's head began to rise, the heat following him. Tsuna groaned when the other male seemed to take particular interest in the head of his penis, licking, sucking and (gently) biting at a very sensitive part of his manhood. The pleasure that raked his body was nothing compared to the solo pleasures that he had given himself the previous night. And of course, Yamamoto's inexperienced mouth (which was getting better and better with every bob of his head) was far more amazing than _anything_ he could have imagined.

Tsuna's moans escaped him one by one, being forced out with every tug of his penis. As Yamamoto's head bobbed faster, his moans began to string together, becoming nothing but breathy mewls, gasps and groans. It wasn't until Yamamoto attempted (and succeeded, much to Tsuna's delight) to take his member in whole, having gotten used to the feel of things.

Tsuna's hands clutched the sheets tighter, his hips thrusting up against his will, trying to get more of that heat to engulf his member, knowing that Yamamoto couldn't take in his balls as well. Tsuna's throaty moans only increased when the man began to hum around his cock, throwing the young Vongola over the deep edge.

For the second time him his life, Tsuna came, and he came hard.

His seed spurted into Yamamoto's mouth at full speed, taking the other by surprise. Yamamoto pulled his head back quickly, choking on Tsuna's essence which had already made its way down his airways. Despite Tsuna's high, he tried to shoot an apologetic smile at Yamamoto, only receiving a smirk from the other as he sat up, staring Tsuna in the eyes.

Oh…_God._

Tsuna never thought that seeing a man covered in his semen would look so damn _arousing_. Just staring at Yamamoto's half lidded, lust filled eyes, semen dripping from the side of his mouth and down his chin made his cock spring back to life almost instantly. He watched as Yamamoto began to clean himself, licking off the fluids where his tongue could reach and using his fingers to wipe away where it couldn't. He watched as Takeshi took his soiled fingers into his mouth, moaning as he sucked them, licking them clean of Tsuna's semen.

Finally letting go of the sheets, Tsuna found his hands crawling towards his member, wrapping soft, small fingers around it. Grunting, he began to slowly pump his member, aiding it as it reinstated its erect status, as he watched Yamamoto finger fuck his own mouth. The taller male pulled his fingers out of his mouth, removing his own shirt and pants slowly, giving Tsuna the show of his life. The smaller boy moaned, the softness of his hands edging him on once more. Yamamoto crawled on his hands and knees, his thick member swishing with every movement of his hips.

As his crawled on top of Tsuna, he rested his hands on top of the bed on either side of Tsuna's head. He crushed his lips to the brunette's in a heated kiss, their erections brushing together deliciously. Groans were drawn from both boys. The noises that they made mingled in their mouths, getting lost within the wet cavern, being torn apart by battling tongues.

Tsuna used that hand that was previously around his member to encircle both of their erections. Yamamoto hissed at the contact, breaking their lips apart momentarily to look down hungrily at Tsuna. He smirked at the younger male, slowly beginning to thrust his cock against Tsuna's, biting his lips in an attempt to keep from moaning (who know why).

He shoved his fingers in to his mouth, coating it with saliva as he continued his thrusts. He brought the slick digit down to Tsuna's backside, taking note of how everything seemed to stop. Tsuna's body when rigid as he looked up to Yamamoto, his eyes showing something acute to fear. Yamamoto circled his finger around the puckered hole but did nothing more. He pressed his lips to Tsuna's, placing soft, reassuring kisses against his lips.

"Tell me if you want to stop." He whispered and slowly began to push his finger past Tsuna's anal barrier. The boy whimpered, instantly clenching against the intruding appendage. Yamamoto soothed him, seeing that he got no other indication that the 10th boss wanted to stop. He watched as Tsuna visible tried to relax, but he was still shaking slightly. Slowly inserting another finger, waiting patiently for Tsuna's body to adjust.

When the boy had finally relaxed, Yamamoto began to thrust his fingers into the other, watching the wave of emotions that crashed over Tsuna's face. Pain. Pleasure. Shock. Lust. It all drove him wild; not to mention the feel of Tsuna's extremely tight, hot hole. The hand that remained around their cocks tightened almost painfully. But that pain was pleasurable, making Tsuna's mouth fly open as a long moan erupted from his lips. Yamamoto too had to release all that bottled in pleasure, his moans and groans blending with Tsuna's, performing a perfect symphony.

When he was sure that Tsuna was ready, he slipped out his fingers and stared Tsuna in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Tsuna responded to him by letting go of their penises, pushing Yamamoto away and staring him in the eye. There was a pang in Yamamoto's heart that was quickly dissolved when Tsuna got on his knees before him, licking at Yamamoto's pulsating member. Yamamoto groaned, his hands burying themselves into Tsuna's hair as the boy began to deep throat him with a level of expertise that he found unnatural for a boy such as himself. How he learned to do it was the farthest thing from Yamamoto's mind since Tsuna was doing it too fucking well.

Tsuna sucked long and hard, making sure to cover Yamamoto's penis with a generous helping of saliva before he pulled away, kissing the tip of Takeshi's penis one final time. He looked up shyly to the other man, looking so fuckable as he licked his lips.

God… Damn… It.

Tsuna sat up, pressing his back against the bed, giving Yamamoto a curt nod. "I'm sure."

The baseball player bit his lip, once again taking his place on top of Tsuna. He shifted the boy into his lap, letting the other wrap his legs around his waist. Yamamoto pressed the tip of his penis against Tsuna's entrance, hesitating. He wasn't sure if he should take it slow or enter in one, fetal thrust. He figured that doing it fast would probably hurt a lot less than taking time, but he was also sure that he could probably hurt Tsuna far beyond anything he could have imagined. Opting to take it slow, he gently inserted the tip of his penis beyond the tight rings of Tsuna's anus.

Warning sirens seemed to go of in Tsuna's head when he felt Yamamoto begin to enter him. He tried his hardest not to clench or reject the foreign object, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Yamamoto was in heaven. And if he wasn't, he was on his way. The tight, hot passage that the tip of his penis resided in was enough to drive him wild. The feeling of that same passage clenching around him instinctively only seemed to excite him even more. It took everything he had to not force all of his length into Tsuna's ass.

Tsuna, however, was no where near heaven. It didn't hurt, per say, but it felt… awkward. It burned just a little when Yamamoto pushed in, but he didn't feel that much pain, but he felt no pleasure. He bit his lip and held on to Yamamoto's shoulders, making eye contact with the other, urging him to continue.

Yamamoto cupped his cheek, looking him dead in the eye. "After this, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

Tsuna felt a shiver run down his spine. He felt so naughty, so dirty, so defiled that he was doing these things with his friend. All those feelings seemed to excite him beyond belief. He felt so _badass_. Tsuna nodded, licking his lips which had gotten quite dry. "I trust you."

Yamamoto held eye contact with him just a little longer before he closed the gap between their lips, kissing him passionately, gently… remorsefully? Tsuna had no idea why he felt that the other was apologizing to him, but once Yamamoto entered him fully in one strong thrust, Tsuna was pretty damn sure he almost bit off the other's tongue.

Pain erupted throughout his body, causing him to jerk unceremoniously, tears forming in his eyes without his consent. Yamamoto's head fell on his shoulder with a groan, far lost in his heavenly state to realize just how much pain Tsuna was going through. Yamamoto knew it would hurt him; he know that the other was in for it and he was sorry that he had to cause him such pain. His high was dispersed when he heard pained whimpers leaving Tsuna's lips. Those sounds sliced away at his heart, battling fiercely against the urges in him that told him to fuck now, think later.

He caressed Tsuna's hips, whispering gentle words in his ear, soothing him. Tsuna's whimpers died down, but he remained stiff and unresponsive for a few moments before he hesitantly jerked his hips forward. He looked in Yamamoto's eyes, telling him that he was ready. Nodding, Yamamoto kept his hands on Tsuna's hips as he slowly began to pull back, his member sliding out of that tantalizing heat. He watched the emotions on Tsuna's face as they eased, changing from fear to something acute to pleasure. With another forceful thrust, he slammed back into Tsuna, drawing a long moan from the other boy.

It was slow at first. Slow and awkward but after a good deal of thrusts, Yamamoto and Tsuna found themselves lost within each other. Their moans and groans echoed throughout the room, and possibly throughout the house. Yamamoto was marveled by the sight of his cock getting lost within the heat of Tsuna's ass, finding it so erotic to watch the boy squirm against the bed.

"Y-Yama-ah!"

Yamamoto felt light headed. The pleasure was almost too much to bear. His cock was aching, refusing to release in fear of ending the pleasure too soon. The pressure that built up in the pit of his stomach was beginning to drive him crazy. By the looks of it, Tsuna was no better off that he was.

The boy's member was hard, lost between their bodies as he was pounded ruthlessly against the bed. He was moaning for so long, Yamamoto was sure he'd be hoarse the next morning.

It wasn't long that, after a few more thrust, Yamamoto seemed to strike something within Tsuna that caused the boy to scream. He had no idea what he did, but the Vongola wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer urgently. "T-there!" Yamamoto complied, trying his hardest to hit that same spot, over and over, enjoying the erratic screams of approval that Tsuna couldn't hold in anymore.

He didn't know how long they continued that pattern; him grunting and moaning, Tsuna moaning and screaming. He didn't now when the tables turned. He didn't know when he was pushed to the ground. He didn't know when Tsuna began to ride him, raising and lowering himself on his cock. All he knew was that he still felt too good to be true. His eyes glazed over as he watched Tsuna continuously impale himself on his manhood.

"Nngh…!"

Tsuna placed his hands on Yamamoto's chest, trying to steady himself as he rode him faster. Sparks were flying in his head. The pleasure was overwhelming. He wasn't sure how or why he was holding out for so long but he was sure he couldn't last much longer. He reached down to his neglected member, grasping it firmly. His other hand moved to hold on to Yamamoto's hand, lacing their fingers together as he felt himself near the summit of his upward climb.

"A-ahhh! Ta-Takeshiii…"

Holy shit! It was more sexual hearing his first name being sprouted from those lips than his last. Yamamoto had no complaints.

"I… I'm…"

Tsuna trailed off, moaning loudly, unable to form the words on his lips. Yamamoto knew what he meant. Reaching down with his free hand, he wrapped his larger hand around Tsuna's, grasping his member. He looked up at the other through half lidded eyes, bucking his hips upward to meet Tsuna every time he lowered himself so forcefully down up on him. Tsuna leaned forward and initiated a kiss so powerful Yamamoto's breath was knocked out of him.

They only managed to kiss for a few seconds before neither of them could hold out much longer. Almost screaming Tsuna's name, Yamamoto's exploded, his hot seed surging into Tsuna, filling him up even more than he was before. That triggered a well earned orgasm on Tsuna's part as the boy found himself spilling his seed all over them, on their chest and even on their locked hands.

Tsuna collapsed on top of Yamamoto, his head landing on his shoulder. He breathed heavily, his breath tickling Yamamoto's ear. They stayed that way, regaining their breath, saying nothing. It wasn't until Tsuna raised his head to flash a smile at Yamamoto until they returned to reality.

Yamamoto returned the smile. "What?"

Tsuna shook his head, "Nothing." He whispered, planting a kiss on Yamamoto's lips. "Nothing at all." He reconnected their lips for a final, heart warming kiss. Yamamoto's hand remained laced with Tsuna's, bringing their soiled hands out from between their bodies and lacing those fingers as well. Tsuna smiled into the kiss despite the raging emotions in his head. He had no idea where this left them. He didn't know if it was a spur of the moment affair or if it had actually meant something to Yamamoto. All he knew is that he was content, and could remain that way forever. Absolutely nothing could ruin this moment.

It was then that the door flew open.

"Oi! Dame Tsuna. I don't remember biology or sexual education, for that matter, being one of your class subjects. Focus!" And with that, Reborn slammed the door shut, leaving behind two very stunned and very embarrassed teenagers in his wake.

Maybe he spoke to soon…

* * *

--- End ---

* * *

WOW that was long! Ending sucks

Well, how was that for my first lemon?

I hope it was a good enough ending for you all.

Review and let me know what you think!

Tips and advice will mean a lot to me.

No flames, please!

And as a note, you all may have noticed the frequent change in POVs throughout the chapter.

Even though it remained in 3rd person, I'm sure you could see the slight change in who's feelings were protrayed, right?

Tell me if that adds or takes away from the story's overall effect.


End file.
